sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Chronicles/Lore
The following contains the extensive lore of Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Lore Era of the Ancient Walkers In ancient history, the Chaos Emeralds were discovered by three individuals who would become known as the Ancient Walkers. Through their unprecedented knowledge about the Chaos Force, a metaphysical realm where the Chaos Emeralds draw their power from, they ascended and became virtual gods. From a dimension adjacent to reality, they swore to protect Mobius for eternity from any imminent danger. According to the lore of Mobian religions, general harmony prospered for thousands of years after the banishment of the Twilight Shard and disappearance of the Golden Champion. However, the Ancient Walkers knew their long-living lifespan would not last forever. Instead of having the ultimate fate of mortals, death, when gods perish, they would further transcend and dissolve into the Chaos Force. Realizing the ultimate knowledge of Chaos energy would be lost with them and Mobius would be left without guardians, the trio began observing mortals and choosing which ones would succeed them. Thoroughly interested in two particular researchers known as Aurora and Enerjak, the Walkers communicated and helped them achieve higher levels of capability with the Chaos Force. Those two then would ascend into godhood and learn how to master the Chaos Force under the gods themselves. However, the divine power corrupted Enerjak and drove him mad. Hungry for dominance, the evil demigod then attempted to overthrow his masters by himself and become the ruler of the lands. His wife, shocked by his actions, joined forces with the Ancient Walkers to defeat her husband. This was the Battle of Solstice. Despite Enerjak's unimaginable power and him destroying the Ancient Walkers, Aurora succeeded in defeating her husband, the mad demigod, and managed to shatter his soul and scatter it. What remained from Enerjak's soul became an artifact known as the Tyrant's Core, and it was sealed in the Forgotten Temple. Era of Aurora With her masters dissolved into the Chaos Force, Aurora became the sole guardian of Mobius and the last goddess remaining. For thousands of years, she protected Mobius from large-scale threats. However, unlike her masters, who preferred to remain distant from mortals, Aurora always tried to keep a close connection with both humans and Mobians, often appearing in their dreams. Due to her immense benevolence, she began to be worshiped and had her teachings about peace and the Chaos Force spread around the world. By medieval times, her religion had become the biggest one in the world. In medieval times, during the colonization of what would become Inuko Island by a colony of cats and dogs, Aurora sought to share her knowledge about the Chaos Force with the colonies' leaders. In a forest, she created the Chaos Chamber, where it would be possible to directly enter her own dimension and ascend into godhood. However, the leaders of cats and dogs were ambitious and used the powers gained from the Chaos Chamber for their own ends and waged war among themselves. This was known as the Inuko War. Horrified by her actions, Aurora sealed their powers into their bloodline and the Chaos Chamber, leaving the Rosario family, her most faithful servants, to guard its key, the Lustrous Gem, for generations. The factions of the war became the Canis Kingdom, consisted of dogs, and the Felis Kingdom, consisted of cats. Era of Light and Dark Since the Inuko War, Aurora started to appear less frequently to her followers and belief in her religion started to wane throughout the generations. However, her duty as the world's sole guardian was not over. Seven hundred years before the events of the series, three individuals managed to unleash the Tyrant's Core, effectively Enerjak's soul, and absorbed its power to themselves. These three were known as the Cursed Ones, for they became monsters: the first of the werewolves, vampires, and demons. Aurora kept a close eye on them because, if the Cursed Ones were ever to meet again, Enerjak would revive anew. Seventy years prior to the events of the series, the fragment of Enerjak's consciousness contained within his soul managed to trick the Cursed Ones into meeting again. Before the demigod managed to fully regain its powers and destroy the continent of Yurashia, Aurora chose the two strongest individuals of the time, Daiku Prinus the Echidna and someone known as Hiro, to defeat a weakened Enerjak once again. In a collective effort between the champions, the goddess, the Cursed Ones, and other heroic individuals, Enerjak's soul was sealed once again into the Cursed Ones. This became known as the Battle of Yurashia. Sometime before the events of the series, a space-time anomaly was detected by Aurora. The creature, originating from the darkest aspects of the Chaos Force and of potentially similar origin to the Twilight Shard, had abnormal power and presence, to the point the goddess started to become uncertain of the world's future. Keeping a close eye on it, Aurora then sought aid from her champions, for she feared that the prophecy foretold by ancient civilizations centered around the Twilight Shard's second coming might be true. After the birth of a certain individual who emanated a familiar radiance, however, Aurora had finally her role in the aforementioned prophecy. Since then, the last remaining goddess kept a close eye on him and his travels. Category:Stories